Forty Nine Moments
by existence555
Summary: Forty-nine moments, seven years, two students, one love. Snapshots of the time Rose and Scorpius spend together during their Hogwarts years, starting with friendship and transforming into love.
1. Year 1

**A/N: This is my first Rose/Scorpius story and my second HP story. Hopefully I'll finish it with seven chapters. Please let me know what you guys think and review! :)**

It's quiet in the library, so Rose assumes she's alone. However, when she looks up, she notices a blond head bent over a book a few tables over.

Rose stretches; she needs a break. It may be her first year, but she's already the top student in her class. (She's grown tired already of the comparisons drawn between her and her mother.)

Her eyes dart to the other student again. Despite her father's warnings, she walks over to his table.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley," she says.

The boy looks up, and his grey eyes capture hers immediately.

"Scorpius," he responds warily. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"I know," Rose admits. "I just wanted to introduce myself, seeing as we've never actually spoken."

"Right," Scorpius says.

The awkwardness overwhelms both of them, and Rose returns to her seat within a few seconds.

:::

Rose blinks a few times as she looks at the results of the Charms test. This is the first time this has happened.

She's _second_.

Just as her eyes move to see who took her place, she hears a voice behind her.

"Scorpius, mate, you're first!"

Rose glances behind her, and she sees Scorpius smiling. He's not gloating, just smiling.

She forces a smile too.

"Great job, Scorpius!" she tells him.

He looks at her in confusion.

"Great job," Rose repeats.

"Oh," replies Scorpius faintly. "Thanks."

He starts to blush, and Rose's forced smile turns into a real grin.

"See you around," Rose tells him.

"Sure," Scorpius nods.

:::

Rose bites her lip. She has been staring blankly at the Transfiguration assignment for the past ten minutes; it's time to admit that she needs help. She looks around the library until her eyes land on Scorpius. He's alone, and he's scratching his head.

She cranes her neck, and she sees that he's working on the same essay. Her eyes light up, and she walks over to his table immediately, only stopping to gather the rest of her things.

"Hi, Scorpius!" Rose smiles.

"Hey," Scorpius replies, not looking up. "I'm rather busy right now."

"Transfiguration essay, right?" Rose asks. "I'm having some trouble too."

He doesn't respond, so Rose rolls up her parchment and smacks him on the head with it.

"Malfoy, you could at least look at me!" she exclaims.

Finally, his grey eyes meet hers.

"Sorry," he smiles awkwardly. "I've said that to the last five people who came to talk to me, and they've left me alone."

Rose sniffs, still a little hurt.

"Well, I'm not going to," she announces. "We should be able to get this together, right?"

She doesn't wait for his answer as she pulls out the chair across from him and sits down. For a few moments, Scorpius can do nothing but stare; he's practically blinded by her smile.

:::

Rose is surprised when Scorpius walks over to her table in the library since it's always been the other way around.

"You look like you could use some company," he remarks, before sitting down.

"Typical Slytherin arrogance," Rose teases. "Presuming to think I need someone to sit with."

Scorpius shakes his head.

"No need to trash talk already," he laughs. "The match isn't until next week."

"You're right," Rose giggles. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing we're always doing," Scorpius replies. "Assignments. Unless you'd rather I sit somewhere else."

"Don't be an idiot," Rose tells him. "You and your brilliance are always welcome at my table."

"Should I pull up a chair for him?" Scorpius asks, raising an eyebrow. "Or can he sit in the same chair as your brilliance?"

"Shut it," Rose laughs.

Scorpius smirks, and Rose shakes her head in amused exasperation.

:::

When Scorpius sees Rose running towards him, he sighs.

"So, my miserable Slytherin friend, how are you doing today?" Rose says, practically dripping with glee.

"Just get it over with," Scorpius groans.

"We beat you quite terribly," Rose grins. "Is your Seeker blind, by any chance? Or is it just that ours is amazing? It was barely a fair game, I admit. You shouldn't even be allowed to play us with that pathetic team of yours. We crushed you!"

She's quiet for a moment.

"Are you done?" Scorpius asks.

"Victory to Gryffindor!" Rose exclaims. "Down with Slytherin!"

"Are you done?" Scorpius repeats.

"Yes," Rose says, with a satisfied smirk.

Scorpius rolls his eyes.

"This is only our first one, you know," he says. "I'm sure that we'll win next year."

"You want to bet on it?" Rose challenges him.

Scorpius meets her challenge defiantly.

"Fine," he agrees. "What amount?"

"Let's leave it open to anything," Rose suggests. "Winner decides what the loser has to do, within reason."

"Sounds great," Scorpius shrugs. "You're going down next year, Weasley."

"Don't get cocky, Malfoy," Rose warns. "Anyway, I'm off to breakfast. See you in the library later?"

"As always," Scorpius replies.

:::

"Come on, Scorpius!" Rose whines. "Can't we study outside? It's an absolutely beautiful day."

Scorpius shakes his head for what he thinks must be the millionth time. It might look sunny outside, but he isn't fooled. It's winter now, and he is in no mood to freeze.

"Oh, I get it," Rose says flatly.

Scorpius looks up, surprised at this sudden change in her mood, and finds Rose glaring at him.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he asks.

"Oh, look all innocent," Rose replies, rolling her eyes. "Can't let your Slytherin friends see you with the enemy, right? It's a triple threat—a Gryffindor, a Weasley, _and_ a half-blood. The horror!"

She starts gathering up her things, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Rose, come on, don't be that way," Scorpius sighs. "You know it's not like that."

"Why don't you prove me wrong, Malfoy?" Rose retorts.

Scorpius throws his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender.

"You win," he tells her. "Let's go."

"I don't want to anymore," Rose shrugs.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Scorpius growls. "Get your bloody parchment, Weasley. We're going outside to enjoy a lovely day."

Rose looks at him for a long moment, impressed with his sudden assertiveness.

"No need to get all worked up, Malfoy," she says cheerfully. "If you want to go so badly, let's not waste any time!"

Scorpius's only response is to stare at her, half amused and half ready to start throwing curses at her. As usual, Rose just grins right back.

:::

Scorpius sighs and leans back against the wall. His frown doesn't disappear until he sees a girl with red hair rush by.

"Rose!" he calls.

She stops, turns around, and runs back to him.

"I thought you might have gone back to your dormitory," Rose says, still out of breath.

"I thought you might never have left yours," Scorpius replies wryly. "You all packed?"

"Just finished," Rose tells him. "Though I still can't believe it. Our first year is over, Scorpius!"

"It's pretty incredible," he agrees. "But summer should be fun."

He smiles, and Rose grins back.

"You have to write!" she exclaims suddenly. "You _have_ to!"

"I'll think about it," Scorpius shrugs.

"Idiot," Rose frowns, lightly punching him in the arm.

"You already know I will," Scorpius points out. "You've only asked me about a hundred times."

Rose waves that away.

"Anyway, Elizabeth still needs help packing," she says. "So I have to go! Have a great summer, Scorpius. You better write me!"

Before he can reply, she's gone. All Scorpius can do is shake his head and smile.


	2. Year 2

**A/N: Alright, second chapter! Please review! :)**

"Scorpius, darling, there's a Weasley girl running over here," Astoria says suddenly.

And that is all the warning he gets before Rose tackles him from behind.

"Hey," Scorpius smiles, not bothering to turn around.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Rose asks, letting go and turning him to look at her. "Hey? What, are you trying to be cool or something?"

Scorpius laughs; his father looks exceedingly uncomfortable.

"I missed you," he admits.

"Of course you did!" Rose exclaims. "I missed you too, idiot. Anyway, just thought I'd come say hello. My dad is giving me evil glares, so I better go. Bye!"

"I'll find you on the train!" Scorpius calls.

When he turns back to his parents, his mother is laughing and his father is straight-faced.

"We would love to be introduced to your female friend sometime," Astoria tells him.

Scorpius sighs.

:::

"It's so cold!" Rose complains. "I hate winter!"

"I told you to bring a scarf," Scorpius sighs, rolling his eyes.

"But then I would have had to go back and get it!" Rose explains. "It would have been such a pain."

Scorpius is about to reply when a snowball comes hurtling out of nowhere. Rose pushes him out of the way, and the snowball instead hits her on the side of her neck.

"You should pay more attention," she grumbles. "Now I'm even colder."

Without a word, Scorpius takes off his green and silver scarf and wraps it around her neck.

"Maybe now, you'll stop whining," he says gruffly.

"Finally doing the gentlemanly thing and giving me your horrendous Slytherin scarf," Rose giggles. "Thank you, Scorpius."

Scorpius turns red and mumbles something unintelligible; Rose just laughs harder.

:::

Scorpius looks up as Rose approaches, with Albus Potter in tow behind her.

"Scorpius, this is my cousin, Al," she says. "Al, Scorpius."

Al nods in acknowledgement, and Scorpius smiles.

"Al needs help with the last assignment," Rose explains. "And since you did better than me, I was hoping you could help him."

"I didn't do better by much," Scorpius laughs. "But it's no problem. What didn't you understand?"

Al looks at Rose, then at Scorpius, then back at Rose.

"Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't make him evil, Al," she says irritably. "I have to go talk to Elizabeth. Play nice."

Rose mouths an apology to Scorpius before leaving, and Scorpius just smiles. An hour later, when she comes back, Al and Scorpius are joking and laughing together.

Rose narrows her eyes; she can already sense that this is not going to be easy. Al and Scorpius look up and smirk at her simultaneously.

Rose frowns at them both and sighs. It's going to be a long six years.

:::

When Scorpius sees a furious Rose dragging Al by the ear towards the table, he sighs.

"Rose, what are you doing?" he inquires.

"Get off of me!" Al fumes. "Have you gone completely mad?"

"He's my friend, you prat!" Rose exclaims, eyes flashing. "You can't just decide that you want him to be your best mate now! Scorpius and I always study together on Tuesdays. Always!"

She finally releases her grip on his ear, and Al winces.

"He can be my friend too," he grumbles.

Scorpius watches, ever more amused, as the cousins continue to fight. A few minutes later, he decides to intervene.

"Can't you two be reasonable?" he interrupts.

Al and Rose turn their glares on him, but Scorpius doesn't back down.

"We can all be friends," he points out.

"Nobody asked you," Rose says rudely, while Al settles for throwing a rolled-up parchment at Scorpius's face.

"You lot are impossible," Scorpius mutters.

Rose and Al don't even hear him; they're too busy arguing.

:::

Rose does not even bother to smile as Scorpius makes his way to her through the crowd.

"Looks like Slytherin wins this year," he smirks.

"It shouldn't even count!" Rose protests. "You played dirty!"

"Bitter," Scorpius notes, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "I take it you remember our little bet?"

"What?" Rose asks. "What bet?"

"Nice try, Weasley," Scorpius laughs.

"Fine," she groans. "What do you want me to do?"

"Streak through all the corridors?" he suggests.

"Be serious!" Rose exclaims, punching him in the arm.

"Alright, alright," Scorpius replies. "How about you… Hmm… Kiss a boy! On the lips! That's it. I know you've had your eye on that annoying, pompous Smith in Hufflepuff. He'll do."

Rose's eyes widen in shock.

"Do I have to?" she asks. "He'll hate me forever if I just sneak up on him!"

"I just said a boy," Scorpius shrugs. "It's your choice."

Rose frowns and thinks it over for a few minutes before she snaps her fingers.

"Got it!" she grins.

"Well, all right," Scorpius replies. "Who is it, then?"

Rose quickly presses her lips against his.

"You," she laughs. "Not so clever now, are you?"

"T-T-That wasn't fair!" Scorpius sputters.

"Are you telling me you aren't a boy?" Rose asks innocently.

Scorpius is speechless; Rose runs off before he has the chance to notice her burning cheeks.

:::

Rose and Scorpius stare at Al in disbelief.

"Well, it's right, isn't it?" he asks them.

They look at his clear, gently bubbling potion with gaping mouths.

"Isn't it?" Al repeats impatiently.

Scorpius and Rose look at their own sludge-filled cauldrons and look at each other.

"I guess it looks okay," Rose admits.

"Essentially correct," Scorpius says reluctantly.

"Looks like studying with you guys is paying off!" Al exclaims.

As their eyes slide back to their foul potions again, Al's do too.

"That looks like dragon dung," he remarks. "What exactly do you two do when you study without me?"

"Nothing!" Scorpius and Rose reply together.

"Well, obviously," Al smirks.

:::

After getting off the train, Rose cannot find her family, so she looks for Scorpius instead. He, of course, is with his parents, so he decides to introduce her.

"Mum," Scorpius says. "This is Rose Weasley."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Rose smiles. "Lovely to meet you. Scorpius has told me all about you!"

"I wish I could say he's told us more about you!" Astoria exclaims. "Nice to finally meet you, dear."

"You are always welcome to come visit," Draco adds. "Over the summer or any other time."

Rose and Scorpius both look at him in surprise.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy!" Rose grins. "I might just take you up on that. Though perhaps not this summer. We're going to visit my Uncle Charlie in Romania!"

"How wonderful!" Astoria remarks.

"Al is hoping we'll get to ride a dragon like Mum and Dad and Uncle Harry," Rose giggles. "Oh, that's them there! How is that they're always late? Anyway, I better be off. So nice to meet you! Scorpius, I'll write you! Bye!"

As she leaves, Scorpius waves and smiles.

"Happy now?" he asks his mother.

"Quite," Astoria replies. "She's lovely, Scorpius. Good choice!"

"It's not like that, Mum!" Scorpius protests.

"We'll see," Astoria laughs.


	3. Year 3

**A/N: Third year! Thanks to everyone who has been reading, especially you reviewers! :) **

As Rose and Scorpius rush to embrace each other at the platform, the Weasley and Malfoy families reluctantly shuffle closer together. After the two third years pull away from each other, Rose grins at both sets of parents.

"Mum, Dad!" Rose exclaims. "This is Scorpius!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius smiles. "Rose has told me so many stories about you both."

"It's great to meet you too, Scorpius," Hermione tells him.

"Yes, the world was in dire need of another Malfoy," Ron adds sarcastically.

Rose glares at her father, and he says nothing more.

"I was just telling Rose last time that she's welcome to visit," Draco says, breaking the awkward silence. "Anytime."

"Malfoy, I'll—" Ron begins angrily.

"Gladly accept the invitation," Hermione interrupts, with a forced smile. "We will let you know when Rose will be over, Draco."

Rose and Scorpius grin in delight, not noticing the smirk that Draco sends Ron.

"I knew it," Draco murmurs to his wife. "It's easy to push Weasley's buttons, and I suspected inviting his surprisingly lovely daughter over would do the trick."

Meanwhile, Ron fumes.

:::

Scorpius sighs, regretting his decision to wait outside the Gryffindor common room; Rose is never on time.

"Hey, you!" a voice exclaims.

Scorpius looks around, only to see a redheaded boy yelling at him.

"Malfoy!" the boy says. "You're friends with my sister, right?"

"Are you Rose's brother?" Scorpius asks.

"Yeah, I'm Hugo," the boy replies. "You're in love with my sister, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Scorpius laughs. "We're friends, mate."

"Well, don't snog her or anything!" Hugo tells him. "That would be disgusting."

Before the shocked Scorpius has the chance to respond, Rose bounces out of the portrait hole.

"Sorry!" she exclaims, before noticing her brother. "Oh, Hugo, stop bothering Scorpius! Go inside and do your assignments, will you? First year."

Rose grabs Scorpius's arm, and they begin to walk, but they don't get far before hearing Hugo again.

"I've got my eyes on you, Malfoy!" Hugo calls.

Rose turns to Scorpius curiously.

"What's that all about?" she asks.

"No idea," Scorpius shrugs.

:::

"Hogsmeade!" Rose grins. "James has told me all about it! I'm so excited. Where do you want to go first? Honeydukes? The Three Broomsticks? How about—"

"Will you give me a chance to answer?" Scorpius interrupts playfully. "We can go wherever you want first."

"But there's so many choices!" Rose complains. "Come on, Scorpius. That's not fair."

"Well, how about Honeydukes then?" Scorpius suggests. "Maybe we'll find something sweet enough to glue your mouth shut, and I can finally have some peace."

He laughs, and Rose giggles along with him.

"You're mean, you know that?" she tells him.

"Oh, have I hurt your feelings?" Scorpius smiles. "Alright, Honeydukes is on me today."

"You're the best!" Rose says, smiling back at him.

Scorpius narrows his eyes.

"Did you do that just so I would pay?" he asks suspiciously.

"Why, did my feminine wiles persuade you to?" Rose retorts.

They look at each other, snort, and burst out into laughter again.

:::

"This just isn't fair," Scorpius sighs. "It wasn't our fault that two of our star players were taken out!"

"Yes, that was our fault," Rose smirks. "The Beaters were fantastic today, weren't they?"

Scorpius frowns at her but cannot disagree.

"At this rate, I'll have to get out there and win the match myself next year," he chuckles. "Anyway, out with it. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you've just said it!" Rose replies, with a mischievous grin. "Scorpius, you are going to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team next year!"

Scorpius sends her a horrified look, and Rose laughs.

"You'll be brilliant!" she assures him. "I know you're good already. You're just too scared to tell anyone. Besides, your Seeker is in his last year. It could be your chance! Take it. And if it goes as badly as you seem to think it will, I'll get to laugh at you during tryouts. It's perfect!"

Scorpius still looks worried.

"Slytherin's star Seeker, Scorpius," Rose giggles. "Now that's a mouthful. Come on, Scorpius. It's not all bad. I might even cheer for you if you're lucky."

"Well, that decides it," Scorpius says, with a smirk. "If _you're_ going to cheer, I can't let you down."

"Not during the Gryffindor game, mind you," Rose clarifies.

"We'll see about that," Scorpius grins. "You're going to swoon when you see me play, Rose Weasley."

"Idiot, you have to make the team first," Rose reminds him, grinning back.

Scorpius shrugs that concern away.

"With you at tryouts, I'll have to," he points out.

"Scorpius!" Rose exclaims, blushing.

"See, you're swooning already," Scorpius laughs.

:::

"Will you two shut up?" Rose hisses. "Some of us are trying to study over here."

Al and Scorpius roll their eyes.

"You already know everything there is to know about third year transfiguration," Scorpius tells her. "Live a little."

"She's just annoyed because we're talking about Sheila," Al laughs. "You don't like her, do you?"

"What's there to like?" Rose asks. "She's all giggly and pretends to be stupid all the time so that boys will like her."

Al clears his throat.

"Observe," he says, covertly pointing to the girl in question. "Long blonde hair, blue eyes, _and_ a perfect figure."

"Not to mention that beautiful smile," Scorpius adds. "What's not to like, Rose?"

"Boys," Rose groans, shaking her head. "You're idiots, both of you. Could you at least whisper? I have work to do."

They turn away but don't see her pulling at her wild red hair. For once, Rose wishes she didn't look like such a Weasley, but Scorpius is too busy looking at Sheila to notice her discomfort.

Rose looks away and sighs, only to catch the eye of Thomas Brown, a dark-haired Ravenclaw in their year. He smiles at her, and Rose returns the smile, thankful that at least someone in the library realizes that she's there.

:::

"What's it like?" Scorpius asks suddenly.

Rose looks at him in confusion.

"What?" she says.

"Having a family like yours," Scorpius replies. "Your parents and your uncle are all so famous!"

"I could ask you the same question," Rose points out. "Not like the Malfoys are exactly common people."

"But it's not the same," Scorpius says. "My parents didn't stop a war. It just happens that they're both pure-bloods. So, what's it like?"

Rose shrugs.

"It's not very exciting," she answers. "Sometimes it's nice, I suppose. They have the greatest friends, like Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville. And they do tell great stories. Sometimes, people will even give us free things, knowing who our parents are."

"It's only nice sometimes?" Scorpius laughs. "It sounds like it's nice all the time."

"It's not," Rose tells him.

When she doesn't elaborate, Scorpius starts to worry.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"My mother is brilliant," Rose says shortly. "And my father is one of the bravest people I know."

"So what?" Scorpius says. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met. And I've met both of your parents."

"Flattery does not suit you, Scorpius," Rose informs him.

"It's just the truth," he shrugs.

Rose finally breaks out a smile and puts her hands in the air in a gesture of surrender.

"Ladies, watch out," she giggles. "Let me introduce Scorpius Malfoy the charmer."

"Oh, stop it," Scorpius laughs. "You know I'm just being honest."

Rose's smile widens.

"I know," she replies. "I know."

:::

"Scorpius, I've just got a letter from my mum!" Rose shouts, running after him. "She says she's sending me over in the middle of the summer to come visit! She and your mum worked it out, and Al's coming too!"

"Rose, are you badmouthing me again?" Al yells, running after her. "What are you talking about me for?"

"Can you two come over here so we can talk like civilized people?" Scorpius asks, stopping at one side of the corridor. "And Al, you're both coming to visit over the summer!"

The two cousins walk over to Scorpius with huge grins on their faces.

"Scorpius, this is going to be awesome!" Al exclaims. "We can play so many pranks on Rose."

"You can work on your game with us!" Rose points out. "You'll need to improve before tryouts, of course."

"With Al?" Scorpius laughs. "He's rubbish at Quidditch."

"Hey!" Al says. "I take offense to that even though it may or may not be true. And I'm not the one you'd be practicing with. After all, Rose is the budding star of the family. You should see her and Uncle Ron and Dad together, not to mention James."

Scorpius looks at her, dumbfounded, and Rose simply grins.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asks.

"A girl has to have her secrets," Rose tells him. "My dad's had me and Hugo practicing pretty much since we were born, Scorpius. You don't stand a chance against me."

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Weasley," Scorpius threatens. "No Gryffindor is going to beat me."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Rose smirks.

With every word, they've been inching closer and closer to each other, so Al finally decides to step in between them.

"Well, that was tense!" he says cheerfully. "Can't wait for the summer, Scorpius! Come on, Rose. Don't scare the poor boy."

Al starts to drag his cousin away but turns around to warn Scorpius as they leave.

"You better practice," he whispers. "She actually will beat you, mate."

Scorpius gulps.


	4. Year 4

**A/N: As I keep writing, the 'moments' keep getting longer... Hopefully you guys don't mind! Please review :) **

When Scorpius sighs for what seems like the hundredth time, his friends sitting across from him roll their eyes.

"Scorpius, we haven't even gotten to school!" Rose exclaims. "Can you stop moping about?"

"Yeah, come on," Al agrees. "Tryouts will be fine."

"Yeah, _you_ can say that," Scorpius shoots back. "You're not trying out for anything, Al."

Al makes a face at him, and Scorpius simply glares back in response.

"Well, I am," Rose declares. "And we will both make it onto our teams fine, and then I'll beat you like I did in the summer."

Scorpius frowns.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" he asks incredulously.

"Tough love, mate," Rose grins. "Astoria would agree with me."

"Astoria always agrees with you," Al laughs.

"Do you two have to call my mum by her first name?" Scorpius groans. "It's creepy, you know."

"She asked us to!" Rose protests. "Astoria loves us. Honestly though, if you don't make it, and I severely doubt that will happen, your father will hear about it, come down here, and raise hell. So lighten up! You'll be great, I know it."

"Yeah, yeah," Scorpius mutters.

Despite his annoyance at his still chattering friends and their unnaturally amiable relationship with his mother, he feels better. Rose always has that effect on him.

:::

When Scorpius meets her in the library after tryouts, Rose throws her arms around him immediately.

"You were brilliant!" she tells him. "Absolutely brilliant. I told you that you'd make it!"

"Thanks!" Scorpius grins, hugging her back. "I stayed after to watch you. You were the best one out there! Congratulations on Chaser!"

Rose pulls away from him and smiles back.

"So, can we still be friends?" she asks jokingly. "Now that you're the enemy and all."

"Oh, I suppose I could use our friendship to spy on the Gryffindor team," Scorpius replies, with a shrug. "You can take that as a yes."

Rose shakes her head and laughs.

"So, should we get to studying?" she suggests.

Scorpius's face falls.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaims. "I saw Sheila afterwards, and I promised to help her with Charms. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Rose says, forcing a smile. "I don't doubt that she needs help with her assignments."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Scorpius promises. "We'll work on that Potions essay together, right?"

"Sure," Rose nods.

He leaves, still apologizing, and Rose sighs before turning back to her assignments.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a voice asks.

Rose looks up, straight into the shockingly blue eyes of Thomas Brown.

"No, go ahead," she tells him, smiling.

"Thanks!" Thomas grins, as he sits across from her. "I watched you play, by the way. It was wicked! I fear for our team, really."

Rose giggles, all thoughts of Sheila forgotten as Thomas continues to talk.

:::

When Scorpius brings Sheila to the library with him, Rose is far from pleased.

"Hello, Rose!" Sheila smiles. "Scorpius offered to bring me along today. Isn't he great?"

"Yes, wonderful," Rose replies. "Scorpius, a word?"

She pulls her best friend aside and glares at him immediately.

"Since when could we have guests?" she asks.

"You brought Al!" Scorpius points out.

"Yes," Rose hisses. "But that was different."

"You just don't like Sheila!" Scorpius says.

"Well, if you like her so much then study with her alone!" Rose exclaims.

Before Scorpius has the chance to react, Rose gathers her things and stomps off furiously to join Thomas a few tables over.

"Is everything all right, Scorpius?" Sheila asks.

"Oh, yeah," he tells her. "It's fine."

As they sit down, Scorpius glances over at Rose, who is laughing at something that Thomas must have said.

"What's with him?" Scorpius asks rudely.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Sheila responds, confused. "What'd you say?"

"Never mind," Scorpius says. "I'm just talking to myself. Ignore me."

Sheila shrugs and does as he says, but Scorpius doesn't follow his own instructions. He just can't seem to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

:::

Slytherin has just crushed Gryffindor in the biggest match of the year, so there are parties going on everywhere.

Yet, a member from each team sits in the otherwise empty library in silence. Rose is at a table across the room studying for Transfiguration, while Scorpius tries to study for Potions but cannot focus. He and Rose haven't talked in weeks, and it's slowly eating away at him.

"Hey, Rose!" he exclaims. "I won the bet!"

Rose doesn't respond, so Scorpius walks over to her table.

"Will you talk to me?" Scorpius asks. "Let's talk about this issue, whatever it is. Honestly, that can be the thing for the bet this year for all I care. Come on, Rose."

"What do you want to talk about?" Rose says icily.

She doesn't look up as she honors the bet and talks to him.

"I like Sheila, okay?" Scorpius tells her. "I'm not saying that you have to. I just want us to be friends without my relationship with Sheila affecting that. Is that too much to ask, Rose? I mean, don't you feel the same way about Thomas?"

"Leave Tom out of this!" Rose snaps.

"Oh, _Tom_, is it?" Scorpius teases. "Come on, Rose. I'm sorry if I sprang Sheila on you that day. But I want to be able to hang with both of you. And I promise we won't always be together. We can even go out, all four of us!"

Rose's lip twitches; she wants to smile.

"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot," she says finally. "If you like Sheila, I guess I can tolerate her."

"Great!" Scorpius grins. "Mates?"

"Mates," Rose agrees, smiling back.

:::

"Hey, thanks for doing this, Tom," Rose says. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, Sheila and Scorpius are nice," Thomas agrees. "A double date with them shouldn't be anything terrible."

They look at each other and smile.

"Besides, I love spending time with you," Thomas adds.

His arm slips around her waist, and Rose laughs.

"Tom, don't make me blush," she tells him, with a grin.

"But you just look so cute when you turn all red," Thomas protests, before leaning down to kiss her.

The couple is soon interrupted by a certain Slytherin's thoroughly unsubtle coughs.

"Hey," Scorpius frowns.

Rose and Thomas quickly break away from each other as Sheila beams at them.

"You two are adorable!" Sheila squeals. "Aren't they, Scorpius?"

"Of course," he replies stiffly.

"I wish you would kiss me spontaneously like that," Sheila sighs.

Scorpius nods but doesn't respond otherwise, Thomas laughs nervously, and Sheila continues to pout. Only Rose notices Scorpius's fingers curling into a fist, but all she can do is bite her lip.

:::

When Scorpius sees Rose sitting at their usual table, head down and shaking, he knows something is wrong. He rushes over and sits down next to her before putting his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly. "Why are you crying?"

Rose only sobs harder.

"T-T-Thomas," she stutters. "He b-b-broke up with me."

She turns toward Scorpius and leans against his chest, and he strokes her hair comfortingly.

"He's an idiot then," Scorpius murmurs. "Did he say why?"

Rose is silent, so he doesn't try to get any more answers out of her.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Scorpius tells her, pulling his best friend closer. "I'm so sorry."

But as he feels his lips curving into a smile, he knows that he's lying.

:::

"We'll see you for fifth year!" Al grins. "Probably won't see you over summer, but you'll write, of course."

"Of course," Scorpius nods.

They are mere minutes away from King's Cross, and Al stands up suddenly.

"Damn it, I forgot to tell Andrew about what Susan said!" he exclaims. "I'll be back in a little bit. Don't leave without me!"

He runs out of the compartment as the other two watch in amusement.

"Typical Al," Rose laughs, shaking her head.

She turns to the boy next to her and is surprised to find him looking at her intensely.

"Scorpius?" Rose says. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I told Sheila that I didn't think we should go out anymore," Scorpius blurts out.

Rose blinks.

"Why would you do that?" she asks. "You seemed really happy with her! She really liked you, and I thought you liked her too."

"Stop talking," Scorpius tells her.

Rose raises her eyebrows, taken aback.

"Well, don't be so awful about it," she replies. "It just doesn't make sense to me, that's all. Why would you do that? What happened?"

"Stop talking," Scorpius repeats, more firmly this time.

Before Rose knows what is happening, his hand is at her waist, her arms are around his neck, and his lips are on hers. When Scorpius finally pulls away from her, he smirks.

"You, Rose," he says. "It's always been you."

Rose blinks rapidly, still shocked.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Scorpius asks gently.

"You expect me to be able to speak after that?" Rose retorts.

"Obviously you're not having a problem," Scorpius points out.

"You're an idiot," Rose tells him.

"Does that mean I can't kiss you again now?" Scorpius frowns.

"That's exactly what it means," Rose replies.

Before Scorpius can protest, Rose is kissing him again. When they break apart, Scorpius looks at her in confusion.

"It was my turn to kiss you," Rose shrugs.


	5. Year 5

**A/N: Hi everyone, I've been away for the past month or so. But I'm back now with Rose and Scorpius's fifth year! Please review :) **

When Scorpius sees a red-haired family running through the barrier, he feels butterflies in his stomach. However, a young boy ensures that the dizzy sensation doesn't last long by punching Scorpius right in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Scorpius exclaims.

"You said you wouldn't snog my sister!" Hugo shouts. "And look just what the bloody hell you've been doing all summer!"

He is about to keep berating Scorpius, but his sister pushes him out of the way.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Rose announces, before soundly kissing Scorpius on the mouth.

"Can somebody just kill me now?" Hugo groans.

Scorpius pointedly ignores the younger boy and smiles at his girlfriend.

"I'm glad to see you too," he tells her.

"Ready to go sit with all the other prefects?" Rose asks. "I'm so excited!"

"I'm so excited!" Hugo mimics, rolling his eyes.

Rose looks like she's about to hit her brother, so Scorpius grabs her hand and intervenes.

"Hugo, you are, if I'm not mistaken, the son of two former prefects?" Scorpius reminds him. "I'm sure they would love to hear your opinion of us."

As Hugo angrily marches away, Rose grins.

"Oh Malfoy, I have missed you," she sighs happily.

"Right back at you, Weasley," Scorpius grins back.

:::

Scorpius is already waiting for Rose outside the Gryffindor common room when she runs out, apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry!" Rose exclaims. "You know how Rebecca gets when she's unpacking."

"First day of rounds and you're already late?" Scorpius asks, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "I expected better from you."

"Shut it!" Rose frowns, sticking her own tongue out at him. "Anyway, Stacy and Andrew say that we should look in all the empty classrooms for snogging couples. It's especially bad at the beginning of the year, they said."

"They are so well-informed," Scorpius says sarcastically. "Only fantastic heads would tell us such obvious things."

Rose laughs and shakes her head.

"Come on," she tells him. "Let's go."

The first empty classroom they happen upon is acting as a home to two second-years, and Scorpius promptly chases the couple out.

"I bet you just want to snog the hot redhead in here!" the boy shouts as he runs away.

As Rose whips out her wand, Scorpius just laughs.

"He's not wrong," he admits, once the younger couple is out of earshot.

"Scorpius, we're supposed to set an example!" Rose scolds him.

Scorpius's hands move to Rose's hips as he begins to pull her closer.

"Then we'll set an example for what _not_ to do," he suggests.

"My father warned me about you Malfoys and your wrongdoing," Rose complains.

Despite her earlier protests, she doesn't resist as he leans in to kiss her.

:::

"We need to get studying for O.W.L.s," Al says seriously.

Rose and Scorpius freeze and look at him in astonishment.

"Al?" Rose asks. "Is that you?"

"It was probably a joke, Rose," Scorpius shrugs. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey!" Al exclaims. "Someone has to be responsible now that you two spend all your free time trying to suck each other's faces off. I would like us all to pass! Every Thursday evening, we are going to be in the library. No excuses, I've already checked your Quidditch schedules."

"You sound like my mum," Rose informs him.

"Good, I love Aunt Hermione," Al retorts. "You two in or what? Oh, and no kissing allowed, okay?"

Scorpius grins devilishly.

"You mean stuff like this?" he asks, before leaning over to kiss Rose.

"Guys, stop!" Al protests.

"No, no," Rose smiles. "I think he means more like _this_."

She kisses him again, making it last longer than the previous one, and Al groans.

"Rose, you've got it all wrong," Scorpius tells her. "I think he means the ones where my tongue does something like _this_."

Before he can do anything, Al is in between them, pushing them apart.

"Why me?" he sighs, as the couple bursts out into laughter.

:::

"A Butterbeer for the Slytherin prefect!" Rose calls gleefully.

"You don't have to rub it in," Scorpius frowns.

"Drink up, loser!" Rose grins. "Gryffindor is triumphant once more!"

"This is the worst party I've ever been to," Scorpius sighs. "I can't believe you made me come to the Gryffindor victory party for our bet."

He starts to drink his Butterbeer, still moping.

"It's not all bad," Rose winks. "After all, I've had a lot of Butterbeer and am quite open to being snogged senseless by my loser Slytherin boyfriend."

"In that case, perhaps I'm a winner today after all," Scorpius grins.

"Perhaps," Rose agrees.

She puts her arms around his neck, but they are interrupted before she can kiss him.

"Scorpius!" Al roars from across the room. "Great to see you, mate! Have fun snogging the heroine of Gryffindor, our fabulous Chaser!"

He adds in a wink for good effect before turning back to the blonde he's chatting up, and Scorpius frowns.

"Never mind," Scorpius sighs. "I don't want to kiss you anymore."

"Is that right?" Rose laughs. "I'm sure one of my loving fans will be happy to then, nice knowing you."

She begins to walk away, but Scorpius pulls her back almost immediately.

"As if I'd just let you go," he chuckles. "This may be your house, Weasley, but you're my girl."

"And you think I'd really want to kiss anyone else when I have you saying things like that," Rose whispers.

She presses her lips against his and smiles.

"But you're still a loser Slytherin," she murmurs.

Scorpius doesn't even bother replying; he simply quiets her with another kiss.

:::

Rose and Scorpius shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"This was possibly the worst decision we have ever made," Scorpius remarks.

"Possibly?" Rose giggles. "It's _definitely_ the worst decision we've ever made."

They look around Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop at the other couples who seem to be lost in each other. Rose accidentally makes eye contact with Thomas Brown, blushes awkwardly, and turns away. Scorpius narrows his eyes, but Rose hurriedly starts talking before he can comment.

"It was your idea!" she blurts out. "To come here, I mean, to this awful establishment."

"I thought it'd be nice for Valentine's Day!" he replies. "I didn't think it'd be so… frilly. Let's just get out of here."

Rose giggles as Scorpius hurriedly throws a few Sickles on the table and grabs her hand before running outside.

Once they are outside, a relieved Rose takes a deep breath of cool winter air.

"We escaped!" she exclaims. "And look, it's snowing!"

When she smiles, Scorpius finds it impossible not to and smiles back as they watch the snowflakes fall all around them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Scorpius," Rose tells him.

She pulls him close and rests her head against his chest with a content sigh.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he murmurs back.

:::

"What do you mean I _can't_ do rounds with Tom?" Rose asks, infuriated. "What makes you think you can tell me what I can and can't do?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Scorpius tells her. "Try to understand it from my point of view, Rose. You two still talk all the time! Imagine how it makes me feel."

"Tom makes you feel threatened?" Rose scoffs. "I'm not having this discussion again, Scorpius. We've talked, or should I say fought, about this a hundred times already. You can't just dictate what I do with my life; that's why it's _my_ life!"

"Can you stop being so unreasonable?" Scorpius groans. "You're like this all the time!"

The other students in the hallway are starting to look at them, so Rose pulls Scorpius into an empty classroom and shuts the door behind them.

"Look, there is nothing between me and Tom," she assures him. "I don't know where you get all this."

"Well, how about Valentine's Day?" Scorpius asks. "You looked at him and turned as red as when I saw you coming out of the Prefects' Bathroom in a towel."

"I felt awkward!" Rose exclaims. "I can't believe you. How can you still not trust me after all this time, Scorpius? It seems like this relationship just isn't working! Maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe we should just have stayed friends."

She throws a hand over her mouth when she realizes what she has just said, but it's too late.

"Maybe it was," Scorpius replies coldly. "Maybe we should go back to that."

"Scorpius," Rose whispers.

"It's Thursday," he tells her. "I'll see you in the library to study with Al if you're not too busy with Tom, _mate_."

"Scorpius," Rose says again, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please don't—"

He's gone before she can get the rest of her sentence out.

:::

"So glad we're done with that!" Al announces cheerfully. "Never have to take O.W.L.s again! I mean there's still N.E.W.T.s, but that's way in the future, right?"

He looks at his two friends apprehensively; they've barely talked for the past month.

"It would make sense now," Al continues. "To deal with any personal issues you may have since exams are over. I mean you in the general sense of course, not specifically you two, but—"

"Al, we need some time to talk," Scorpius interjects.

"Alone," Rose adds.

"I totally understand," Al nods. "I'll see you guys later."

Once Al is gone, Rose sighs.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I shouldn't have said that in the first place. It's just that I was frustrated with you, and it felt like it wasn't working. Maybe we just need a break from being so together."

"Well, we can't be kind of together," Scorpius points out.

"You're right," Rose acknowledges, with a humorless laugh.

"So, a break?" Scorpius asks. "We're broken up then."

"Don't say it like it's going to last forever," Rose replies. "Let's get back to friendship for a little while though. I just want us both to trust each other. You obviously didn't trust me, and I don't know if I can trust you so soon after all that happened."

"Okay," Scorpius agrees.

They are both quiet for a few moments before Rose hesitantly opens her mouth again.

"I don't want to lose you though," she confesses. "No matter who we are to each other."

"Don't be stupid," Scorpius laughs. "As if I could get rid of you."

Rose nods, comforted.

"I'm glad we're okay," she tells him. "Anyway, I better get going. But honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you, Scorpius."

Scorpius smiles and waves as she runs off, probably already late to wherever she's going.

"Damn it," he sighs to himself, the forced smile sliding off of his face. "I think I love her."


	6. Year 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but to be fair, college has been kicking my butt. Hope this was worth the wait! Please review :)**

When Scorpius sees Rose at the platform, his stomach starts doing flips. Though they've been writing letters, they hadn't seen each other all summer for the first time in years.

"Scorpius!" Rose exclaims.

She runs up and wraps her arms around him, and Scorpius forgets everything that has happened between them as he hugs her back.

"Rose," he says happily.

She draws back, but his hands remain at her waist.

"Where's Astoria?" Rose asks, turning to wave at Al. "It's been so long since Al and I have gotten to see her… Al! Al, come on, I found Scorpius!"

She turns back to Scorpius with a huge smile on her face.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she laughs. "Tongue-tied, are we?"

"I love you!" Scorpius blurts out.

Rose's eyes widen.

"I-I, S-Scorpius—" she begins.

"Mate!" Al interrupts, running over to envelop Scorpius in a bear hug. "Let's go see Astoria, come on now!"

He drags Scorpius away, leaving the still shocked Rose alone with her thoughts.

:::

"I'm so glad we got rounds together!" Rose smiles. "I was terrified I'd get stuck with someone awful."

Scorpius doesn't let the confusion show on his face. It's the first time they've been alone since he confessed, and Rose hasn't said anything about it. However, she does notice his long silence, so she inhales sharply and opens her mouth.

"What do you think our N.E.W.T. classes are going to be like?" she asks hurriedly. "We both did pretty well on our O.W.L.s, so I'm sure we'll be fine!"

"Yeah," Scorpius nods. "They're going to be tough though. You ready to spend more time in the library with Al?"

Reassured by his immediate response this time, Rose snorts.

"I swear he's going to kill us," she laughs. "Or we're going to kill him. Not sure which one's going to happen first though."

"He's going to kill us," Scorpius insists. "It's a miracle he made it to N.E.W.T. level Potions with all of those explosions."

"Aw, is little Malfoy scared?" Rose smirks. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the bad man's potions."

"More like the man's bad potions," Scorpius sighs. "It's not that he means to, poor bloke."

Rose giggles, and Scorpius laughs. Finally, everything feels right again.

:::

Rose has a good amount of firewhiskey in her when she approaches Scorpius after the match.

"You were pretty good out there today," she tells him, grinning stupidly.

"Not good enough, obviously," Scorpius laughs. "You were far better. Now, on the other hand… Rose, you seem quite tipsy."

"And you're not?" Rose shoots back. "I _know_ you wouldn't be dancing otherwise, Scorpius Malfoy. _I know you_. Don't think for a second that I don't."

"Perhaps I've had a bit too," Scorpius admits. "Anyway, the bet?"

"Second year," Rose tells him. "What did you make me do?"

Scorpius raises an eyebrow, wondering where she's going with this.

"Kiss a boy," he says slowly. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"No, silly!" Rose replies. "A _girl_."

"Rose, I don't think—" Scorpius begins.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Rose exclaims.

Without any sort of warning, she yanks on his robes and pulls him in for a kiss. When she breaks away, Scorpius is dazed.

"I love you too," she says.

:::

"So it's back on, yeah?" Al asks. "Finally. I was getting sick of waiting."

Rose rolls her eyes.

"Did you win?" Scorpius inquires curiously.

Al looks at his best friend innocently and blinks.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," he replies. "Rose, what is your lover talking about?"

"How should I know?" Rose shrugs. "Scorpius, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, Al _knows_ what I'm talking about," Scorpius tells her. "Your little betting pool, Albus Severus Potter."

Rose narrows her eyes at her cousin, who puts his hands up in protest.

"I don't know what to tell you," Al says. "Using my abominable full name isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Rose asks impatiently.

"Your cousin started a betting pool," Scorpius explains with a small smile. "It was about how long it would take for us to get back together."

Rose looks at Al in exasperation.

"Really?" she says, amused. "You did win, right?"

"Do you two have no faith in me at all?" Al sighs. "Of course I won. I predicted it down to the day. Everyone else thought it would take jealousy or something. I knew firewhiskey was enough. Anyway, better go collect my winnings. See you lovebirds later!"

Rose and Scorpius look at each other for a long moment.

"Scorpius," Rose says slowly. "Who gave you the firewhiskey that night?"

"Al," Scorpius answers. "You?"

"Al," Rose tells him. "He… He made this happen! He actually planned this whole thing so that he would win the pool."

They glance at their smug friend, whose hands are quickly filling with money.

"They say we're smart," Rose laughs. "But Al…"

"Al is something else entirely," Scorpius finishes, grinning.

:::

Scorpius is at peace. His head is in Rose's lap and his trusty Transfiguration textbook is in his hands. He closes his eyes, only to find that when he opens them, Rose is looking down at him with a highly unpleased look on her face. She sighs loudly, and Scorpius sighs internally—his moment of peace is over.

"Is something up?" he asks.

"You know, I realized something today," Rose replies vaguely.

Scorpius rolls his eyes. She does this a lot, but he always humors her.

"What did you realize, Rose?" he asks, in a monotone.

She either ignores or doesn't even process the boredom in his voice.

"Sixth year at Hogwarts and I have no idea what I want to do with my life," Rose laments. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Scorpius laughs. "You'll figure it out. Is that what's got you all worried?"

"Everyone else seems to know," Rose protests.

Scorpius sits up and puts an arm around her.

"Doesn't mean it's going to work out," he points out. "You think my dad's going to be thrilled when he finds out I want to be an Auror?"

"My dad would be," Rose replies. "I don't know though… I want to work at the Ministry _someday_ but not next year. It's such an old person job! Unless you're an Auror of course."

"Good save," Scorpius smirks.

"No, but really!" Rose exclaims. "I'm worried, Scorpius!"

"You idiot," Scorpius says. "The only reason you're worried is because you're brilliant. You could do literally anything you want to! You'll figure it out. Just give it some more time. Look, you could always play Quidditch for a while if nothing else…"

Scorpius is only trying to comfort her, so he doesn't notice the way her eyes light up when he mentions Quidditch. Rose makes a mental note to talk to her aunt about the possibility and leans over to kiss Scorpius on the cheek.

"Thanks," she tells him. "You always know the right thing to say."

"Anytime," Scorpius smiles.

With that, he lies back down, settling back into his favorite position with the utterly unrealistic hope that he'll get to stay in it for more than five minutes this time.

:::

With a few inches of snow on the ground, Hogsmeade is even more beautiful than usual. Rose and Scorpius are walking together through the village when Rose sees a particularly bright patch of white.

"This is practically untouched!" she declares. "Perfect for making snow angels."

"Snow angels?" Scorpius says, confused.

"Don't tell me you never did this as a kid!" Rose exclaims. "Scorpius Malfoy, you did not have a childhood."

She promptly plops down onto the snowy ground, lies back, and begins to vigorously move her arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius laughs. "You look ridiculous."

Rose carefully gets up once she is satisfied with her work and points to the ground.

"See, it looks like an angel," she tells him, but Scorpius is too busy laughing to pay attention.

"Can you do that again?" he asks.

Rose obliges with a grin. This time when she finishes, she stretches her hand out to her boyfriend.

"Help me up?" she asks.

When Scorpius offers Rose his hand, she catches him by surprise and pulls him down next to her.

"Your turn," she tells him.

"I am _not_ doing that," Scorpius smirks. "I can't even begin to tell you how hilarious you looked."

"It was pretty obvious from your face," Rose replies, sticking her tongue out at him. "I just wanted you to make a snow angel!"

Scorpius chuckles and pulls her close for a kiss.

"I've got the only angel I need right here," he smiles.

:::

Naturally, Scorpius is disappointed when he loses Rose in the chaos of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He won't get to see her again for a month, but he knows a lost cause when he sees one.

"Don't worry," Astoria reassures him. "It won't be too long before you see her again. Let's go now, Scorpius."

Scorpius nods and smiles at his mother.

"It's good to see you, Mum," he tells her.

"You too, sweetie," she says.

A few minutes after they exit the platform, Scorpius hears a loud crack. Suddenly, a panting Rose appears in front of him.

"Scorpius!" she exclaims. "I finally found you! I've been looking for the past ten minutes, Apparating all over the place."

"Yeah, don't rub it in, Weasley," Scorpius groans.

He attempts a glare, but he's so happy to get the chance to say goodbye that all he can do is grin.

"Aw, poor little Scorpius," Rose laughs. "Still a month before you can get your license! Hi Astoria! So lovely to see you again."

"Hello, Rose," Astoria smiles. "We really didn't expect that, you popping in front of us like that."

"Well, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," Rose replies. "Anyway, my family is threatening to leave without me, so I'd better head off. I'll see you soon, Scorpius! I love you!"

"Love you too," Scorpius says faintly, suddenly very aware of his mother's presence.

Rose throws her arms around him and plants a kiss on his cheek before disappearing with another loud crack.

"Ooh, _love_!" Astoria exclaims gleefully. "You didn't tell me about _this_, Scorpius."

Scorpius sighs; it's going to be a long summer.


	7. Year 7

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter. Look out for a bonus moment to finish off the fic soon. Let me know what you think in a review! **

Rose shrieks when she sees Scorpius at the platform.

"Head Girl!" she shouts. "And you _must_ be Head Boy! I'm so excited!"

She throws his arms around him but soon realizes that he's not hugging her back.

"What's wrong?" Rose asks, worried. "Scorpius?"

"It's not me," Scorpius tells her.

Rose takes a moment to process what he's saying, and her jaw drops.

"Who the _hell_ is it?" she says venomously. "I'll kill him, and you'll have to take his place. You couldn't possibly be less than second choice… How are you even less than first choice?! I'll kill him, I swear."

Rose stomps her foot on the platform furiously, and Scorpius starts to laugh.

"It's me, Rose," he smiles. "Just wanted to see what you'd say if it wasn't."

Rose gives him an angry look before shoving him.

"How dare you scare me like that?!" she exclaims. "I was ready to kill for you!"

"I know," Scorpius grins, wrapping his arms around her. "It was quite hot."

Seconds ago, Rose was preparing herself for a shouting match. Now, all she can do is blush and bury her face in the Head Boy's shoulder.

:::

Rose smiles as she looks around her new shared common room with Scorpius. He won't be able to come to her bedroom of course, but they'll still have a private space. For a moment, she simply stands and marvels at the perks of being Head Girl.

"Scorpius!" she calls. "Are you up there?"

Scorpius walks halfway down the stairs and peeks his head out to look at Rose.

"What do you want?" he asks. "I'm still unpacking."

"Well, I just thought since we haven't really been left unsupervised all summer, you might enjoy some time alone with me," Rose says slyly.

She sits down on the sofa and motions for him to do the same.

"We'll have all year to snog down here, you know," Scorpius protests.

His own statement doesn't stop him from joining her on the sofa and pulling her onto his lap. Rose giggles and turns to kiss him.

"It's so nice to have somewhere that's just ours, isn't it?" she remarks.

Scorpius smiles and leans in to kiss her again, but they are interrupted by loud knocks at their door.

"Tell me the password!" Al shouts from outside. "Or just put some clothes on and come get me!"

"It's like he was made to invade our privacy," Scorpius mutters.

It is then that Rose and Scorpius realize their common room will be just as much Al's space as it is theirs. Naturally, they both sigh.

:::

"You won't even tell me where you're going?" Scorpius asks curiously. "I do love you, remember?"

"I do remember," Rose replies, continuing to pack her things. "I just don't want to talk about it right now. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Is it an interview?" Scorpius guesses. "But you said you're still not sure what you want to do after we finish school, given that we pass N.E.W.T.s anyway…"

Rose glares at him, her hands on her hips.

"Scorpius, can you just drop it?" she pleads. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Scorpius inquires, his voice taking on an unusually whiny quality. "I know that Al knows. I'll get it out of him, mark my words."

Rose scoffs.

"Get something out of Al?" she laughs. "Good one. I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Love you."

She blows him a kiss and grabs her trusty broomstick before starting to leave, but her action tips Scorpius off to the truth.

"It's a tryout!" he says excitedly. "You're trying out for professional Quidditch!"

Rose opens her mouth and looks at him, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous," she tells him. "Me playing professional Quidditch?"

"You're brilliant," he retorts. "In fact, you're _especially_ brilliant at Quidditch. Look, I know you're not going to admit it to me, but you'll do great."

"Thanks," Rose replies faintly, in a tacit admission that he's correct. "I really have to go."

"I knew it!" Scorpius calls, as she runs out of the room. "Good luck!"

Rose turns back to stick her tongue out at him, and then she's gone.

:::

"This is the year that we'll remember!" Scorpius exclaims gleefully. "Glory, glory to Slytherin!"

"I still can't believe it," Rose laments. "Our last year, and we throw the game away to you lot."

"Shall we head back to our own common room?" Scorpius asks, ignoring Rose's remark. "After all, we haven't discussed the final bet yet."

"Anywhere's better than here," Rose tells him, looking around the Slytherin common room in disgust. "All this green and silver is making me sick."

"You wound me and my Slytherin heart," Scorpius replies, taking her hand and beginning to lead her out of the party.

"Snakes, the lot of you," Rose retorts. "With snake hearts!"

"This snake's heart belongs to a lioness," Scorpius points out.

Rose can say nothing in response, and Scorpius smirks. Their walk back to the dormitory is quiet, as she is still fuming and he doesn't dare further provoke her. Once they reach, Scorpius graciously opens the door for Rose.

"What are you going to make me do?" Rose sighs. "You've been nice all night, so it has to be something horrible."

"It's really not so bad," Scorpius assures her. "I got you something."

He runs to his room to find the mysterious item while Rose sits on the couch and worries.

"This better not be like your Christmas present!" she calls. "I don't need two sets of Slytherin lingerie! For that matter, I don't even need one!"

Scorpius emerges with a lumpy package, grinning.

"Here you go," he says. "I'll let you know what the one condition is after you open it."

Rose looks at him suspiciously before beginning to tear the paper off. Her eyes widen as she realizes what she is holding.

"A Firebolt, Scorpius?!" she exclaims. "You're mad, you are! How did you even—I love you!"

She moves to kiss him, but he holds up a hand to stop her.

"For the next year, every time you use it, you have to wear something green and silver," Scorpius smiles. "That's the bet."

"You're terrible and evil," Rose tells him, but she's still beaming. "Thank you."

She lays the broomstick on the floor carefully before hugging him.

"On the bright side, your Slytherin lingerie will come in handy now," Scorpius shrugs, putting his arms around her.

"But how will you know that I'm wearing it?" Rose points out, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Scorpius leans down to whisper into her ear, and she shivers.

"I'm sure I'll get the chance to make sure you're honoring our bet," he tells her.

Rose just blushes as usual and kisses him.

:::

"Rose! Scorpius!" Al shouts, pounding on the door. "Rose, get up! Scorpius, answer the door! Rose! Scorpius!"

A sleepy Scorpius answers Al's calls, and he looks at his friend unhappily.

"Al, it's a Sunday morning," he says, obviously tired. "Get out of here before Rose comes down and hexes you."

But it's too late, as Al's cousin is already running down her stairs with her wand at the ready.

"Albus Severus Potter!" she yells. "I'll kill you! What do you think you're doing coming in here at this hour and—"

"Just shut it!" Al interrupts. "Listen to me. I've had an owl from my parents with important news for both of you."

He pauses for a moment to catch his breath, and Rose prods him with her wand.

"Ouch!" Al exclaims. "What was that for?"

"Out with it!" she insists.

"For me too?" Scorpius asks, perplexed. "What could your parents be saying about me?"

Al grins at his best friends, almost bursting with excitement.

"Rose, Mum saw the rosters for next year's league," Al tells her. "Puddlemere United has a new Chaser!"

Scorpius looks at Al, dumbfounded, and Al simply nods.

"You came in here to tell me that my favorite Quidditch team has a new Chaser?" Rose asks, oblivious. "Al, honestly—"

"You idiot!" Scorpius laughs. "It's you! You're the new Chaser! Rose, this is amazing. Congratulations!"

"Congrats!" Al adds.

Rose's hands are shaking, and she thinks she's going to fall but Scorpius puts an arm around her shoulders to support her.

"And what about Scorpius?" she asks eventually, unable to speak about her own achievement.

Scorpius looks at Al anxiously, and Al does not fail to deliver.

"The Auror shortlist," he replies. "You made it on, mate!"

Like Rose, Scorpius soon finds that he cannot speak. Al looks at the silent couple, proud of himself for reducing them to such a state.

"Come here, you two," he says, pulling Rose and Scorpius into a hug.

At this point, Al doesn't want to speak either, just because his mouth hurts so much from smiling.

:::

"We're screwed," Al declares. "These N.E.W.T.S. are going to be nightmares!"

He sighs and glances at his friends sitting across from him. Rose's eyes are red from lack of sleep, and Scorpius' hair seems to have permanently taken on a bedhead look though he hasn't seen his bed in days.

"Newtmares," Rose says.

"Newtmares," Scorpius echoes.

"Are you two okay?" Al asks, concerned. "When was the last time that you slept?"

"Sleep?" Rose asks hopefully.

"No, no sleep," Scorpius tells her. "N.E.W.T.S., only N.E.W.T.S."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Al snorts. "And they say there's no such thing as too much studying. I'm taking you back to your dormitory to sleep a while."

"Al, we might not wake up," Rose warns him.

"Our grades are on you!" Scorpius adds.

"I'll not have it said that I let you pass out during your exams," Al retorts. "Get up if you can."

Rose and Scorpius struggle to their feet, and Al leads them to their dormitory. He pushes Scorpius to speak the password, and once they're inside, Rose and Scorpius collapse on the sofa.

"You have beds, you know," Al tells them.

"Too," Scorpius begins.

"Far," Rose finishes.

"Oh, you complete each other's sentences now?" Al laughs. "Adorable. Fine, I'll get you a blanket. No funny business!"

He goes up to Scorpius' bed, and by the time he comes back, they are already asleep. Scorpius has an arm around Rose's waist, and her back is pressed against his chest.

"And people say they take care of me," Al grumbles.

:::

Scorpius and Rose are sitting on the sofa together filling out various forms when Scorpius finally gathers the courage to talk about something that has been on his mind for a while.

"So, I was thinking about what we're doing after school ends," he begins. "And I was wondering—"

"School ending?!" Rose interrupts. "Our time at Hogwarts over? I'm not ready for adulthood! And how can our professors really let Al loose on the world? I'm sorry, I still can't even accept that we won't be coming back next year. What were you saying?"

"It is crazy to think about it," Scorpius acknowledges with a smile. "But I can't just let you continue your tyrannical rule of the Hogwarts prefects forever. We have to let Anthony and Susan take over as Head Boy and Head Girl next year."

Rose glares at him.

"If anyone's the tyrant, it's you," she says.

"Whatever you say," Scorpius shrugs. "I'm not the one who they call She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Rose giggles mischievously and twirls a strand of red hair around her finger.

"That's fair," she agrees. "Anyway, what were you trying to say earlier?"

"It's just that I've really enjoyed this year," Scorpius replies. "We've spent so much time together, and—"

"Me too, Scorpius," Rose laughs. "Can you get to the point?"

Scorpius looks down and goes quiet, suddenly nervous. Rose tilts her head to one side, waiting for him to speak again.

"It's just that it's been so much fun living together, and I think it'd be great if we could after school too!" Scorpius blurts out.

Scorpius is still looking down when Rose throws her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek. She then draws back and looks at him happily.

"Our parents are not going to like this," Rose grins. "But it'll be so fun to watch Mum try to calm Dad down when I tell them."

"So you want to?" Scorpius asks hopefully.

"On one condition," Rose replies. "You have to figure out a way to keep Al out of there."

"If that's the condition, I don't think we can live together," Scorpius laughs.

"Fine," Rose relents. "I guess I love you enough to tolerate him coming over sometimes."

"I love you too," Scorpius smiles.

Their paperwork is forgotten as they sit on the sofa together, talking and laughing. Their life at Hogwarts may be over, but their life together is just beginning.


	8. Moment 50

**A/N: This is the end! I will definitely miss writing these two. Hope you enjoyed the story, please review!**

Scorpius sits still on his broom, watching in awe as Rose nails shot after shot even though she's constantly moving back. They are in a large field, playing Quidditch with their personal supplies. Scorpius is supposed to be chasing his Snitch, but he can't help but hover in one spot, watching his girlfriend.

"I didn't think you could get any better," he remarks.

"I've been playing for Puddlemere for almost four years now," Rose points out. "Of course I've gotten better. Your game, on the other hand, has just deteriorated. How long have you been sitting there?"

"I'm listening for the Snitch!" Scorpius protests. "I'm just looking in your general direction at the same time."

"Sure you are," Rose laughs. "You know, if you're so amazed, you could come to more matches."

Scorpius rolls his eyes.

"I come to tons of them," he insists. "You're just too busy blowing kisses to your hoards of shirtless male fans to notice."

"If you came shirtless, I'd blow you kisses too," Rose shrugs, before zooming down to pick up another Quaffle.

Scorpius sighs and opens his mouth to respond, but suddenly he hears a faint buzzing sound. He looks around and sees a golden glint in the corner of his eye. Immediately, Scorpius flies off in that direction.

Rose pauses her practice to watch him chase after the Snitch. Scorpius isn't nearly as rusty as she accuses him of being, so he's bound to get it soon.

And he does.

When Scorpius catches the Snitch, he is shocked. The little golden ball opens immediately and reveals another small, golden item. Scorpius opens his mouth in shock—he's holding a wedding band.

Rose giggles as she watches him gawk but gasps when the Snitch falls from Scorpius' hands. He quickly dives down after it, and so does she. She doesn't want to risk that nice ring she bought him getting lost.

By the time Rose reaches Scorpius, he has caught it, just a few yards above the ground.

"I hope you didn't lose that," Rose laughs. "You're going to need evidence of my proposal, or I could take it back."

"I've got evidence of a proposal, don't worry," Scorpius replies, smiling.

He holds up a glistening ring, but not the one that Rose so lovingly picked out for him. This one is gold as well, but it's thinner and has a diamond set in the middle.

"F-For me?" Rose stutters in surprise. "I didn't realize that you were going to—"

"I couldn't let you propose alone," Scorpius chuckles, finally dismounting his broom.

"Well, put it on then," Rose urges, blushing and holding out her hand. "I can put yours on if you want…"

She trails off when Scorpius holds up his hand, showing that he's already done it.

"Well then," Rose shrugs, as Scorpius slides her new ring onto her finger. "Guess we're getting married."

Scorpius laughs and gently picks her up from her broom.

"That does seem to be the case," he agrees, as Rose's legs wrap around him. "I love you, future Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy."

"And I love you, future Mr. Rose Weasley," she giggles, leaning down to touch her lips to his.

Though Rose and Scorpius have shared many spectacular kisses over the years, they both find that all of them pale in comparison to this one.


End file.
